Receiver dryer devices for use in an automobile air conditioning apparatus are well known in the prior art. The receiver dryer is generally disposed between a condenser and a decompression device of the air conditioning apparatus. As shown in FIG. 1a, which is a plan view of an earlier version of a receiver dryer, and FIG. 1b, which is a cross-sectional view of the same receiver dryer, housing 1 comprises cylindrical body 2 with an upper opening and header portion 3. Header portion 3 is welded on the top of cylindrical body 2 to cover the upper opening and is provided with integrally formed fluid ports 3a and 3b. Therefore, sealing the receiver dryer to the refrigeration circuit should be accomplished easily. However, because the direction of each fluid port is fixedly determined, the piping of the refrigeration circuit must be carefully arranged to mate with each port. Thus, fitting is complicated and obtaining a good seal is difficult.
One prior art solution to the above problem is shown in FIGS. 2a and 2b. FIG. 2a is a plan view and FIG. 2b is a cross-sectional view of a receiver dryer which partially solves the fitting problem. An upper opening of cylindrical body 2' is covered by plate 4. Fluid inlet port 3a' and fluid outlet port 3b' are rotatably fastened on cylindrical body 2' through plate 4 by bolts 5a and 5b. Bolts 5a and 5b set the position of the fluid ports 3a and 3b. However, as shown in the figures, the rotating range of each port is limited and interference between the fluid ports is likely. Thus, this device does not totally resolve the problem of fitting and sealing the receiver dryer to the refrigeration circuit.